Some televisions, such as LCD TVs, can be made into wall-mounted split TVs, which include LCD TV displays and TV host boxes. LCD TV displays only contain some display components (liquid crystal glasses and backlight modules). The TV host box is provided with circuit boards, audio components, etc. The LCD TV display and the TV host box are usually connected by a signal line, and the control effect of the LCD TV display is realized through the host box.
However, the upper cover and the lower casing of the host box need to be separated before the wiring operation can be performed, thereby causing great inconvenience to the connection of the signal line when the circuit board in the TV host box is connected to the signal line connected to the display.